Solstice
by wdwtink4eva17
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after Breaking Dawn. It involves the issues that surround the changing relationship between Nessie and Jacob and also the metal anguish the family deals with after a secret from Forks in revealed.
1. Chapter 1 Realizations

Chapter 1: Realizations

**Disclaimer:**** I am not Stephanie Meyer nor do I own any of the Characters which she created or their back story. She is the originator creator of the Twilight Saga books which created the basis for this story.**

It had been five years since we left the sleepy little town. Five years since forever began. Five years since I got everything I could ever want in this world. Everything was perfect my husband, daughter, and family were perfect…what more could a girl ask for.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard that beautiful voice calling to me from a far off place. I opened my eyes and realized that I must have been day dreaming. In front of me now was the most beautiful being to ever walk this planet, my husband Edward.

" What are you doing? And why are you wearing a smile that could power New York City for a year?" He spoke in his beautiful melodic voice.

" I was just thinking about all the times we have had together and about how it seems like so long ago that our lives began."

"Well its time you stopped reminiscing and started to make your way to class. It's 7pm and you know what professor Elochlovich gets like when his students are late."

"I know I'm going." With that I stood up and kissed him lightly on the lips and began walking away. I paused at the bottom of the staircase before heading out the front door.

"Ness?" I sang out.

"Yea mom what now?"

"Please behave for your father and need I remind you no boys after 9:30?" "That means no texting, no iming, no visits. Also before you try it Jake counts as I boy I do not care if you are just friends."

"Yea yea I got you mother"

That kid could be such a snot sometimes but I absolutely adored her. She had gotten the best of both worlds and no short end of the stick in her life. She was a vision of perfection in the looks department and when it come to personality she got a mixture of all of us. It was so strange to think that she was only born 5 years ago. She looked like a teenager and for the sake of appearances was now a senior at Nazareth Area High School. She still though had not figured out what was going on with Jake. She knew he was a wolf and she knew that she was imprinted upon when she was a baby, but she still hadn't had any change in her feelings for him. I could tell that Jacob was growing somewhat impatient with the situation. He was in love with her and Edward and I had finally excepted that but now it was just a matter of time. So we had to lay down some ground rules just incase.

_Beep Beep, the horn of the car behind me had pulled me out of my reverie. I guess I should get out and make my way across campus._

_Lafayette University worked for us. It was more practical then Dartmouth, not that it mattered. It was a compromise…we wanted to be able to keep the family together and here seemed like just the Mecca center for us to do that. Close by was Lehigh Valley Hospital which was well respected and needed a doctor in their Trauma Center of Carlisle's expertise. An hour and a half east was NYC which has a playground of stores for Rose and Alice to knock themselves out in when ever they felt like going on a shopping binge. Emmett got a job working as a personal trainer at LA Fitness at night, Esme was a collegiate professor for interior design at two local colleges, and Jasper was working as a counselor for alcoholics which worked out well for him since the alcohol created almost a toxicity to the blood and made it unattractive to vampires. _

_My class was small. Night had been the practical time to take classes as the area really had the potential for many sunny days. We were almost done and we knew we were just waiting till Ness had graduated then moving on to our next "home". It moving wasn't something that I grew fond of thinking about so I decided to focus on my professor and worry about the future when it comes._

_Class really dragged on today and I was glad that it was time to walk through the front door and back into my amazing life._

_Suddenly the door flew open. "Bella you need to get in here and we need to talk." Edward seemed stern tonight. _

"_Ok what's going on"_

"_Your daughter, and that dog, they ummmm……god Bella I could kill him, and if she doesn't keep her thoughts to herself I am going to try and kill her too."_

_I looked at him a lightly chuckled "What are you blabbing about now?"_

" _Ness had an epiphany tonight…..she was sitting in her room looking at photos of her and Jake and it just clicked. She proceeded to call him and he "snuck" into her window about 20 minutes ago and have been making out ever since. The thoughts going through both of their heads is enough to make a father want to commit murder."_

"_Edward we knew this day would come eventually. We also both agreed that we wouldn't stand in the way." I tried to get him to calm down to assess the situation. _

"_Yes I know that….but" he hesitated._

_I had never really seen Edward this sullen before except maybe once and those were times that I liked to forget._

" _But what…..She has the mentality of a 25 year old she is smart beyond her years. I know that to you and I it seems like our 5 year old little girl is doing things that would be against the law in this country, but she is an adult. In mind, body, and soul she is not a child, pigtails and frilly dresses are a thing of the past." I looked into his eyes and spoke in an sympathetic tone._

"_It's just hard because she is my little girl" I could tell that if a vampire could tear up he would right now._

" _Your such a softy Edward." I gave him a swift and loving kiss on the lips. "I think we should call them down here and talk about this."_

"_Ok but will you hold me back if I go after the mutt?" He said it with a smile on his face but I could tell that the possibility of a fight did exist._

" _You wont hurt him he is like a brother to you and you know it" I said with a good wind chime laugh._

"_Yea brother, NOT son."_

_I could no longer control my laughter….his reactions to situations with our daughter were priceless._

"_Oh sweet Nessie get your butt down to the living room pronto" I yelled up the stairs. "Oh and bring the wolf with you" I added on with a laughing undertone to my voice._

_Suddenly there was a loud thud which I assumed was Jake falling in surprise. One look at Edward's face it was evident that was right. We could hear moving around and suddenly 2 very red faced swollen lipped teenagers bounded down our steps._


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations

Chapter 2: Confrontations

**Disclaimer:**** I am not Stephanie Meyer nor do I own any of the Characters which she created or their back story. She is the originator creator of the Twilight Saga books which created the basis for this story. I do not own CoCo Chanel Brand.**

**Never in my recent memory could I recall have I seen Jacob so petrified to see Edward. He was staring down at his feet which wasn't a action that he regularly identified with. He cleared his throat and I pulled my guard down for Edward to hear my thoughts. "Oh this is gonna be good, I am actually excited to listen to this explanation." I thought with amusement. Sometimes I wondered what my thoughts sounded like to him.**

**Suddenly all of our attention was diverted to the front door being swung open. **

"**Alice what are you doing here? I thought you and Rose were in NYC picking up your new Chanel handbags?" I asked genuinely shocked to see my sister in law.**

" **We were Rose is dropping them off at our houses. I on the other hand had a vision and hell and high water could not keep me from seeing Edwards reaction to this in person." She had the whitest and brightest smile on her face.**

"**Really Alice…..you are such a smart ass" It was very few and far between when Edward would swear but normally when he did Alice or Emmett were on the other end of it. It also usually came out as more of a term of endearment then explicative.**

"**Well anywho, forget me get on with the show!" Her voice rang out. "It's times like these I wish I were human so I could eat some popcorn and watch it play out like a movie." She chimed in one last time directing her statement to Ness.**

**With that it seemed we all put our focus back on the issue at hand.**

"**So care to explain all the rule breaking that seems to be going on tonight" I said with a light heartedness that didn't quit match my hard expression. **

"**Mom you have to understand…..I mean you cant be mad at me. Be mad at Jake he was the one that caused all of this to happen by imprinting on me when I was a baby." **

"**Are you serious?" Jake said looking absolutely astounded that she would say such a thing.**

"**Well she does bring up a good case for herself with that one, and even I didn't see that one coming. Score 1 to nothing Nessie." Edward and I both shot Alice a look that could kill for her comment**

"**Enough peanut gallery" Edward shot back.**

" **Ok listen I'm speaking for myself here but all I know is that I got a call from her telling me that she can feel the power of us and that she needs me in ways she had never thought before. The minute I heard that I was here. She told me I couldn't come up to her room because of the rules. But really Bella, you and Edward had sleepovers in your room for over a year and Charlie never knew."**

**It really pissed me off to know that Jacob felt he could use my past to get out of this "indiscretion."**

"**I wanna know why you feel you have a right to go against mine and Edwards wishes. That's what I wanna know. I don't care what I did or what you think is right. I have a half a mind to show you how irritated and pissed off that made me." Edward grabbed my hand to hold me back. As if that could stop me. I was still the strongest in the family, a theory Emmett and I test out on a weekly basis.**

" **Bella don't be irrational about this" **

"**You know what you keep talking Alice and I will have to rethink you being my favorite sister in law."**

"**There is no need to be mean." She harrumphed.**

"**Listen mom I love him." Nessie glanced at Jacob and smiled. " I do. He was so patient waiting for me to come around and see it. You all knew for years that one day I would realize just what this man means to me and I finally have. I just wish you and dad could be happy for me because honestly I couldn't be happier. Please don't ruin this for me because he is my first love and only love. I wouldn't change that for the world." **

**She seemed so dead set in her feelings for him and all it took was her glace that she stole with him to know that this was it for her. It was the same way that I still look at Edward, and a love that strong and powerful is something that I can whole heartedly understand. Taking a quick peak at my husband it seemed that he might be thinking that same thing. **

" **Well I don't think you we can argue with that." with that statement from Edward her face lit up. "However, we expect that the two of you will use your digression and enter into this new relationship slowly. Lastly please keep your thoughts in check. I am a father and no matter how you feel about each other I am not going to sit idle while you to have thoughts that could make me wanna turn you into a nun."**

**With that he nodded at the two of them waiting for a response.**

"**I appreciate your giving us a chance together and we will try very hard to respect your wishes." It was amazing how Jacob was finally speaking like the man he was.**

"**Well this is boring" Alice said with a fake yawn. "I think I am gonna head home and coordinate some new outfits for the next months. Just to get a jump on things because that cant be nearly as boring as this fight was." She stopped and thought for a moment. She seemed genuinely frustrated. Sensing my thoughts she spoke up. "I just thought that this fight would be so much more entertaining. I'm really let down. God, it was so much better in my head."**

"**Alice that's because you're a drama queen and probably saw what you wanted to see in your head." Edward spat.**

"**Since I am not appreciated here and some people" glancing at Edward "feel the need to be rude I am really gonna leave. Congrats Nessie." With that she was gone.**

**I looked up from the floor to give the last of my instruction before heading to mine and Edwards wing of the house. " Listen we are gonna allow this but you are not permitted to sleep over yet Jacob. You will need to earn mine and Edwards trust for that since this is a new territory for all of us. Lastly should you try anything funny over night I will have you neutered."**

**With that I grabbed Edwards hand and led to way to the stair case. I smiled and kissed him knowing that it was gonna be a long and exciting night for us, especially with all this pent up aggression. "We will deal with this tomorrow ok? For tonight its just you and me."**

"**God I love you" He smiled and spoke as he rushed off to our wing of the upstairs.**


End file.
